conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ISIINN
Followers of the Christian myths? I dont know... but I think Christianism is exactly the opposite to mythology.--BIPU 07:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) secularism: state policy that it be called myth. Synthic 07:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Myth' an imaginary or fictitious thing or person, please put it as a faith. You calling it mythology, really is wrong, you woulden't place youself as secular, you be attacking Christainity. You sound like some type of state that is controlled by state atheism. -Sunkist- 10:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Being a Christian is to have Christ as a model. To live as he lived, to forgive as he forgave, to fight for what he fought, to love as he loved and, if necessary, to die as he died with the hope that we will be resurrected as he rose. Mythology is a way to explain everyday things such as storms or the passage of the seasons. There is no mythology in Christianism. You can believe or not but you can not speak of mythology. --BIPU 11:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) All religions are Myths. That's the truth. The truth is pain. Pain hurts. Synthic 21:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'd argue that the majority of the population will disagree with you on that. Some might even kill you. It's a disputed topic which everyone has their own opinion of. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol, really shows how secular the nation is. At least your truthful. -Sunkist- 21:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I am not voicing my opinion, I am just stating how society sees it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Sweden has only 23% believing in "a God", 53% believing in "a life force or spirit that is not a god" and then 23% nonbelievers. It ranks as the third most Atheist European country. *Denmark is in fourth with 31% believing in "a God", 49% in "a life force or spirit that is not a god" and then is 19% atheist. *Norway is in fifth in Europe with 32%: "a God", 47%: "lifeforce or spirit that is not a god" and then 17% non-religious/apatheist/atheist etc. *These three countries account for about 95% of my population, so that's about 20% atheist in Skandinavia. **Then there are those people who do not follow a religion but believe in a spirit so thats about 50% who do not follow an organized religion. *Overall, 70% of Skandinavians from Denmark, Sweden and Norway (95% of my population) would not care. The end. Synthic 22:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so Scandinavia has the classic "piss other countries off" foreign policy? It makes sense now. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) No, just the Y U NO STOP CARING? Outlook towards most things. Other things that bother me, like human rights issues that are too fucked up, I feel the need to do things about. Like East Bulgaria, man I wish they would give me the justification to send in some special forces, topple their government, and replace it with a fascist military-monarchy one like Skandinavia's. Synthic 22:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, because things will be better then. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Obviously! Then they could have capitalism AND be oppressed! :D Synthic 22:33, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It is not a matter of what you think or what I think... it is not important here. The question is that an "official" news agency from Skandinavia has called the Easter celebrations a "MYTH" and this can be considered ofensive for many people in the world (several hundreds of millions people) and this can cost. My FIRST words asking for the word "MYTH" was not an intend to discuss about religion because I though it was a mistake or a vocabulary matter. Once you have stated that it was not a mistake and that the words was deliberated, ok, lets go wait what happen with all the ofended people all over the world. Lets play lol --BIPU 22:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for mediating. I'm going to carry on. Synthic 22:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC)